Sparkling Moon
by xxAnimeWolfxx
Summary: You Know how you read about those 'fithly' were-wolves, well I'm one of them with 3 differences 1 I was born into this mess 2 I can control my thoughts when I'm a wolf and 3 I was extinced 3,000 years ago or so it was thought.. With 2 digimon charater
1. Prolouge: A New Beginging

Prologue: A New Beginning 22:23

Today was my 11th birthday. The I got a letter we actually _**THE**_ letter. The letter confirming my place at Hogwarts the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry.

There was but one problem.

You know how you read about those "filthy" half-bloods aka were-wolves yeah well I'm on of them ever since that fatal day on my 3rd birthday which happen to be a full moon. I turn in to a were-wolf with three main differences 1 I was born in to this mess 2 I actually have control of my brain when I transform and 3 I was extinct 3,000 years ago or so it was thought…

I live with my Dad and Step Mum. My mother was killed when I was 4 by Fenrir Greyback he killed her ruthlessly and painfully and I could do nothing about it, shortly after Greyback murdered my mother he went for me but dad paralysed him first. He was sent to azakaban with a life sentence of bitting and threatening innocent people and using the unforgivable curses. Currently my dad works for the ministry and in busy basically 24/7 my step mum is alright but ever since she found out I was a were-wolf she thinks she is superior to me and if she ever sees me makes me do weird and annoying tasks. The only difference is she thinks I'm one of those were-wolves you here in the paper one like Greyback and that is how she thinks I was 'turned'.

I have a dog named Sally, she's a rotweiler/labrodor/german sheperd. She is always calm. I know dogs are muggle pets but it is very interesting to have a dog when you can understand her. So back to the letter I sat on my bed and read aloud to Sally

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grad Soec., Chf. Warlok, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Shelena

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Your sincerely

Minvera McGonagall

Deputy Head

Then it went on to say the booklist

'Well we'll have to make a trip to Diagon Alley' I thought

And that was where the magic really started as a new beginning


	2. Chapter 1: The Sorting Hat

Chapter 1: The Sorting Hat 23:32

**Disclaimer: Sadly I Don't own HP but I own all the extra characters**

I walked up and down the corridors searching for an empty carriage but most were over flowing with people. I finaly found one with three girls a red head with pale skin and green eyes. I could tell form the clothes she was wearing she was a muggle born, there was an ivory skinned blonde with grayish blueish eyes and finally a tall brunette with brown eyes and pale skin.

" Do you mind if I sit here it seems every where else is full." I asked

"Of course not my name is Lily and this is Ella" she said referring to the blonde " and Catherine but she prefers Cate". Ella finished

" I can speak for my self you know" Said Cate trying to sound offended.

" Hi I'm Abbey" I said.

"Hi" they all said in unison

"So what house do you want to be in" I asked generally intrested

Lily and Ella look confused but Cate yelled

"GRIFINDOR." And then soften down to a talk

" Or I guess Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are good just anything BUT Slytherin"

" What's so bad about Slytherin" Ella questioned

" Easy all the wizard who have ever gone bad have been in Slytherin well at least the ones that go to Hogwarts." I answered

" Each house is deemed by their own trait. Grifindor is Corrage, Ravenclaw is Wisdom, Hufflepuff is Loyalty and Syltherin is Greatness" Cate Determained

" Hey does it mean anything that I can turn into a bunny" Ella worried

"Nup" Cate Replied " I happen to turn into a llama, they are actually very interesting creatures"

" Could you show us" I asked curiosly

"Of course" they both said and transformed into their animal forms. "Awesome!" I said just as they transformed back to human.

" I really like the concept of were-wolves and I defintly don't think they should be treated the way they do."Lily said

" Sorry for changing the subject Lily" Ella told her " But I do belive I need your help"

" How so I asked" and she went into a very detailed plan of the first ever prank that we could pull

* * *

About 2 hours later the train finally arrived at Hogwarts. I was really exited and really nervous. An extremely tall man with black hair and a lantern boomed " First Years this way" So Lily, Ella, Cate and I followed the man and he lead us to small four people boat which we all stepped in carefully they took us a cross the huge moat and we saw first glimpse of Hogwarts and it huge but beautiful grounds. We were lead up the trail to the Castle by the half-giant we now knew as Hagrid. We were lead inside the grand archway and found our selves in front of a huge door with a plague that said 'Grand Hall'.

I had read about it in a book called 'Hogwarts History' the roof was charmed to look like the sky and looked like the current weather out side.

"Hello first years my name is Professor McGonagall. I am the deputy head here at Hogwarts please proceed into the hall to be sorted into your houses."

The Hat Sung it tune

"_Oh, You May Think I'm Not Pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat my-self if you can find_

_a smarter hat than me,_

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_the sorting hat can't see,_

_so try me on and I will tell you_

_were you ought to be._

_You might belong in Griffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their darling, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You Might Belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_Your in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!"_

It Finished everyone cheered.

Then McGonagall spoke

" I shall now read the names to be sorted

"Bestia, Annique"

A Brunette walked up to the hat and sat down. The hat ponded for a bit and then yelled Gryffindor she grinned and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Bestia, Rhiannon"

She looked simular to Annique except she had blonde hair and was slightly shorter she was also sortd into Griffindor and smiling she sat down next to her sister.

"Bogslough, Cate"

"Griffidor' The hat faster than light as if it was 1000% sure she wa meant to be in Gryffindor.

"Black,Regulus"

"Slytherin" The Hat Roared The Boy laughed and then sat with his fellow Slytherins.

"Black, Sirius"

" Gryffindor" The Hat Yelled I could see even though Sirus looked happy his brother didn't he was giving him a death glare, and if looks could kill Sirus would have died 1,000 years ago slowly and painfully.

" Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin" The hat repeated.

"Evans, Lily" McGonagall said

" No That's not the house for you I think Gryffindor"

I'd have to ask her later what she meant

"Hayden, Alice"

" Hufflepuff" The Hat told her.

"Hunnam, Ella"

" Gryffindor" The hat boomed yet again

The hat kept repeating random house and the tables were getting more crowded

"LeStrange, Bellatrix " "Slytherin"

"LeStrange, Narcissa " "Slytherin"

"Lupin, Remus " "Gryffindor"

"Longbottom, Frank " " Ravenclaw"

"Pettegrew, Petter " "Gryffindor"

"Malfoy, Lucis" "Slytherin"

"Sandson, Laura" " Ravenclaw"

"Shelena, Abbey" It was finally my turn I was really nervous but I knew that I would be put in the right house and that I would make friends who Didn't know of my 'condition' " Gryffindor" I smiled and sat down next to Ella who was grinning broadly

"Snape, Severus " " Slytherin"

The rest of the names were called out and we had a GRAND feast, everyone was stuffed. Professer Dumbledore stood up and said

" First year please follow the prefects to your new Common Rooms and they will point out your dorms." We followed a girl who introduced her-self and Poppy McCalister she lead us to a portait of a fat lady and said "newt toes"

" You may pass" Said the lady.

" This is the common room" explained Poppy " Girls dommites up the stairs on the left and boys dommites up the stairs on the right. Your Stuff is already on your bed. I walked up the stairs and to the left there was a hall with seven doors that read, 1st Years, 2nd Years, 3rd Years, 4th Years, 5th Years, 6th Years and 7th Years. I obviously went though the door that said 1st years. I saw Charlotte my owl sitting on my bed. Charlotte was my mothers name. Both my owl and teddy were named after her. I started unpacking my trunk, I put my books, parchment and quills on my bedside table and organise my clothes so that were neatly folded in my set of draws. I put my teddy on my bed and my owl cage on the right of my bed. I started to right to dad.

_Dear Dad,_

_Tonight I got sorted into Griffindor I'm so exited._

_I have met 3 girls so far their names are Lily, Ella and Cate they are all lovely. The Girls in my house are Lily, Ella, Cate, Annique and Reo._

_Please write back soon_

_Abbey_

I checked my the time on my watch it was 8:40 I thought maybe I should go to bed I mean I did have transfiguration tommorow first thing. I set out my uniform and books on top of my dresser, crawled under the covers and slowly fell into a deep slumber.

**I Hope You Liked The First Chapter**

**The Girls Will meet the boys in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: The First Meeting

Chapter 2: The First Meeting 14:27

When I woke up it was 6:55 and I had about 15 minutes until breakfast. I put on my robes and tied my hair in a messy ponytail. I put on my shoes and grabbed my books as well as a book bag and hurried of to breakfast. It was about 5 days until the next full moon so I was starving. I ate 3 eggs, 2 pieces of toast, and 5 pieces of bacon. Our first class was with Ravenclaw. Transfiguration.

" Come on Guys" I said to Ella and Cate. Who didn't quite like the Idea of class as much as much as Lily and I did. Somewhere in-between turning around and turning back I bumped in to someone, he laughed.

" Hi I'm Remus. This is James, Sirus, and Peter" He said pointing at the other three boys.

" I'm Abbey and this is Lily, Ella and Cate" I told him."

" You are all in the same house as us aren't you" James Pried

" Yes we are now if you'll excuse us we have a class to get to." Lily said clearly annoyed by this James boy. As soon as they were out of hearing range I laughed.

After Transfigioration I had Charms, then Defence Against the Dark Arts then A Lunch Break, then Divination then Potions, a 2 hour break then dinner.

Dinner was uneventful although I officially met Rhiannon or Reo as she asked me to call her and her twin Annique.

This rotine contined for the following 4 days until it was time for full moon. It was 9:00 2 hours till full moon when I got an owl from Dumbledore asking me to be in his office. The parchment said the password was gumdrops so I open the door and sat down at his desk.

" You asked to see me headmaster"

" Yes, as I a very well aware you are a were-wolf. I know you can control your thoughts so I ask you wander into the forbidden forest to stop your self from being noticed. I would also like you to know there is another were-wolf at Hogwarts but by his or her demand I shall not tell you who that is. Would you like me to tell the other were-wolf of your name."

"Please don't Professor I would prefer to find out on my own."

" Very well but please for your own safety stay away from the shrieking shack and the whomping willow, I do warn you the other were-wolf has no control of his thoughts.

********

About 6 months later Christmas eve

I had been at Hogwarts for 6 months now. Lily, Ella, Cate and I had become a group called the Mara's. We all Had Nicknames. Lily was Thorn because she was a deadly flower, Ella was Buttons because that was her name as a bunny, Cate was LC standing for Llama Crasser and I was Ayla standing for Full Moon. Yes the Mara's knew I was a were-wolf they kind of figured it out when I found the shrieking shack by mistake and how I always got one day of after every moon, I was out cold for basically the whole day. James had officially asked Lily out 1,568 times, and every time he had a different plan and got a different rejection, including

The time he stood on top of the Gryffindor grand hall table and serenaded to her she waited till he got down and tipped orange juice on his head, or the time he threw her in a lake and refused to help her out unless she agreed to go out with him. Luckly Cate, Ella and I saw him and Cate and I rescued Lily while Ella disarmed James. It earnt him a months detention. He had to clean the entire trophy room every day for 4 weeks, and yet he still loved Lily. That Guy didn't know when to give up. There was a small Christmas party in the Gryffindor common room so I decided to check it out. There was some Christmas music playing a huge tree, golden lights sparkling around and Lily was yet again rejecting James. Suddenly the green and gold glow of mistletoe appeared near them and it slowly crept toward them unfortunately for Lily, only James could see it. It slowly crept to where they were standing, and suddenly everyone chanted

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss. Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss" James slowly leant in toward Lily and kissed her Lily looked annoyed but James looked like a were-wolf when they discovered that the full moon was covered by clouds and couldn't be seen. After laughing my but off at Thorn I went upstairs before I cracked my sides. You know how people can cry them self to sleep. Well I think I laughed my self to sleep.

I woke up early on Christmas at about 5:30 to be exact. Ever since I discovered Christmas I have never failed to wake up before 6:00am. I thought maybe I could take a walk down near the whomping willow maybe I could visit the shrieking shack I mean I knew of the hidden tunnel to the shack and it wasn't like anyone ever went there. I got into a t-shirt and some sweatpants and grabbed my big warm coat. I slipped it on just before the door then ran down the hill as fast as I could and followed the trail to the whomping willow. I slipped into the tunnel and followed it to the shack. I had only been here once before but that was when the other were-wolf was there. I walked though the tunnel and surveyed the shack it seemed pretty empty so I stepped in to think. I sat on the tattered bed and just well sat there and thought I guess.

I don't really know how long I stayed there but my watch said 6:00 the others would be awake soon. I ran out the shack and up to my room. I put my coat away and got out the presents for my friends. " I got Ella a broom care set, she loved sport but Quithich was one of her favourite and I knew she had a despite being a muggle she had a broom back home. I got Cate a muggle book called Nightlight. It made fun of twilight a book we liked to make fun of, and I gave Lily a necklace. I would tell her she might need it for when she said yes to her date with James. She would be fuming. I had got Reo and Annique and anime called Fruits Basket. I grabbed the presents for my friends and placed them by their beds. I set all their alarms to wake up at 6:30. Since it was 6:25 I decided I would say hi then run.

5 minutes later

" BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" the alarm clock rang

Annique who had no doubt it was me yelled " I'm going to KILL you Abbey"

I took it apon myself to run. She of course followed in her PJ's I ran to the great hall which was open at 6:30 today because it was Christmas. I sat down at the breakfast table to tired to run. Annique of course did the same to tired to strangle me. I grabbed a drink of water and told Annique I'd go and get the other girls.

I ran up the stairs and mumbled the code. I went up the stairs and into our dorms

" Guys it's Breakfast time" I yelled to my tired friends.

They threw their pillows at me and came down to breakfast. Ella said she needed to talk to the Mara's after breakfast so I ate my breakfast and went into my dorm waiting for the others to come.


	4. Chapter 3: The Planning

Chapter 3: The Planing 13:09

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

(Just so you know the Mara's only use their code name when they are talking to each other and usually not around other people)

" What is it now Buttons" Thorn questioned

" Prank" Button answered.

" I think we should prank the teachers, I want to annoy the Marauders"

" How Exactly do we annoy them" asked LC

" Easy. To the teachers we are just a bunch of innocent girls, were as the Marauders have been caught in various tricks and pranks through out the last six months. We pull of an incredible prank and blame it on them."

Do you still have the unknown half of the invisibility cloak Ayla."

" Yes" I answered.

It was rumoured after the 3rd brother made his wish the 2nd brother was jealous. He wanted to power to be invisible for him self. So he fought over the cloak and it tore apart the 3rd brother ran off not realising it was broken and the 2nd brother got the slightly larger part.

" Good we're going to need it" LC said

" The teachers go to a prefect meeting followed by a teacher meeting once a week. It takes around 2 hours. I copied the magic from an old book I found in the library explaining how that map of the marauders works. I made a Mara's map to find out when its safe to enter" Thorn said

" Thorn you're a genius" LC exclaimed

" I know, I know" she replied

" I've also copied the Marauders map word for word, so it appears at the crime scene. Just make sure you drop the right one. To open our map you say ' I solemnly swear that I am causing trouble'. To open the Marauders it is I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"

" Lils your plan is great and all but are you sure you want to give your Jamesie-wamise a detention" Ella teased

" I'm going to kill you Ella" Lily yelled as they ran out of the empty classroom. All Cate and I could do was laugh.

" Cate I've got the cloak in my dorm lets open the map under the cloak"

" Newt Toes" I mumbled as the fat lady recantly opened the porthole and we ran up in to our dorm. I got the cloak out of the bottom of my trunk and pulled it over me and Cate.

" The teachers dorms are there" Cate said pointing to the west side of the map. " We leave the map in McGonagals room. The prank is magic based. We can use a potion Lily will brew later today replace their food so when the teachers eat their food they fall in love with a Marauder. I know it doesn't use very much brain power but we want it to look like the Marauders did it." Cate confirmed.

" Wow well thought out LC" I said " What day is the meeting?"

" Tommorow" she replied " At about 6:30 just after dinner. You'll be awake then right, I mean with the full moon tonight and all."

" Of Course. The timing is perfect" I whispered. It hadn't taken me long to realise that Sirius Black was an arse. He had asked out almost the entire female population and he was only eleven! One other thing that I picked up pretty quick was that Ella had a huge distaste for Sirius. To the point that she had pulled various pranks and blaming them on Sirius. Not only that but she had been asked out by him at least 300 times. Every time she had said no and every time he never listened.

Later That Day (3:00pm)

I was sitting under a huge willow racking my mind of an excuse for this months full moon. Maybe my great aunt has some sort of moon disease that got worse on full moons, like Lunaistis I used that last month but it usually lasts about 6 months. I pulled out my book, Queste by Angie Sage. It was a mug gle book about magic. I loved to laugh at the authors understanding of magic or Magyk as she spelt it. I also thought it was interesting all of the authors different believes. I realised that Lily had asked for help brewing the potion, so with out closing my book I ran up the stairs not noticing the person right in front of me until I accidently tripped over the stairs. He laughed.

" Here let me help you." Remus said softly.

" Thanks" I answered

" Sorry I banged into you, I was reading and I wasn't looking where I was going and.." I rambled

"It's okay Abbey" He laughed

" Um I gotta go Lily will start to panic if I'm late" I said

" Yeah I gotta go to" he panicked.

"Bye" we said in unison

I ran up the remaining stairs leading to the fat lady I mumbled the password and ran to my dorm.

" What took you so long" Lily questioned

" I tripped" I mumbled

" Ready for the moon Ayla" Ella teased.

She always used my nickname on Full Moons.

" Whats the potion Thornie"

" Well we are almost done we just need some cat fur. I'm sure Anniques cat Edward won't mind."

" Perfect guys" I told them.

We spent a couple of hours planning and forming our prank. At about 6:00 we went down to dinner. The moon would be out in about fifteen minutes and I had my stuff ready in a bag hanging from my shoulder. It contained my book and a potion that stoped the pain of transforming. I brewed it my self using ingredients I'd convinced Slughorn I needed for a potion I was trying out. He seemed to buy it. I only need a single drop every full moon. I ate up quickly and said good bye to my friends. I ran out the great hall and into the forest. I put my bag down and took out the potion. I swallowed a small drop, then put it back in the bag. I felt my self transforming into a wolf slowly. My hands grew into paws then my nose changed into a snout until I was a full wolf. I howled into the forest searching for any type of dog. Then I heard something I didn't expect I heard the other wolf somewhere in the forest. He must not of have made it to the shack I thought. He growled at me. Then I realised something he could control his thoughts. He would attack me with out releasing what he was doing. I realised I might be able to hold him off and distract him. For the while longer the moon was out, and about 9 hours later my wish was granted as I shrunk back to human again I hid behind a tree to see who the other were-wolf was, I couldn't believe it. It was Remus Lupin. The Marauder I kept banging in to. But he didn't wake up. Maybe the fighting had worn him out. I grabbed my bag and ran to the hospital wing as fast as my tired body could could carry me. I told Mamde Pomfrey were Remus Lupin was. She cast a charm to teleport him onto one of the empty beds. I ran up to my dorm and flopped onto my bed. But that is all I remember after that I fell into a deep sleep to catch up on the sleep I had missed.

When I woke up the Mara's were sitting at the end of my bed.

" Hey Abbey your finally up" Buttons Said

" What time is it" I asked

" About six" Thorn said " Were getting ready to prank"

Remus Lupin's POV (Just Before Abbey ran into him)

I had to go meet the other Marauders. They where planning to prank the teachers with puking pastries. They wanted to blame it on the Mara's Lily, Ella, Abbey and Cate. I guess Sirius and James just weren't used to rejection, and as for Abbey and Cate well, they just happen to be Ella and Lily friends. They were going to have to do the prank without me though, because tonight was a full moon. I wondered if I'd ever find the second were-wolf. All I knew was that the second were-wolf was a girl and could control her thoughts. Lucky. I was so caught up in thought I didn't notice a girl trip over my foot. Nor did I have time to catch her.

I laughed.

" Here let me help you." I said softly

" Um I gotta go Lily will start to panic if I'm late" she said

" Yeah I gotta go to" I panicked.

"Bye" we said in unison

I ran out side to the tree were I had to check the plan for flaws and errors, just in case.

" Moony" Padfoot exclaimed " You're finally here. This is the plan, we always get blamed for the Mara's pranks, so we are going to leave some of lilys robe at the scence which James has unwillingly given up. Then James will snek it back to where he found it. We go to Mcgonagals office first, then Slughorn we leave the cloth there. The next couple of hours were spent carfully forming their prank. When it got to five I had to go tidy stuff up and have dinner before I went to the shack.

6:14

I ran out of the hall an into the sparlking stars I had t make a run for the shack I wasn't there but I could feel my self transforming.

I blacked out. The next thing I remembered was someone saying

"Moony, Moony"

**Okay So Next Chapter will be the prank itself. I'll try and update ASAP ohh and I was down south for 2 weeks and that's why this took so long sorry.**


End file.
